1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to using persistent graphical watermarks throughout interrelated graphical user interfaces.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of using icons in various schemes to present visual information related to a particular object. Many applications contain visual indicators that relate icons for existing objects of a particular type to an icon for creating new objects of that type. An example would be a Microsoft Excel(copyright) icon used as a representation of a specific spreadsheet developed using Excel. This metaphor, however, is not carried any further than this; specifically, it is not carried into related graphical user interfaces or user assistance programs (e.g. wizards). Once a spreadsheet represented by the icon is opened, the icon itself is not well represented in the workspace. When the user has multiple spreadsheets open, in addition to other unrelated windows, no recognition of the originating application program is possible. In addition, when multiple partially overlapping windows are open, no immediate recognition of the originating application program for a partially hidden window is provided for
Watermarked documents have been known for some time. Paper, such as bond stock, traditionally has a graphical marking which is slightly visible unless held up to the light. U.S. currency also has similar discrete characteristics represented by various recognizable and persistent images.
Electronic watermarking has also existed for some time in the prior art. Typical implementations include electronic signatures displayed/hidden within displayable images and recognized as a pattern of image pixels. In addition, world wide web pages and other graphical windows often include an electronic version of the above described paper watermark (one or more images are displayed within the window as a background image, i.e., a faded version of the original).
What the prior art has failed to teach, however, is a method of using persistent watermarks throughout interfaces belonging to a single family or related family of applications.
The patent to Bloomberg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,176), assigned to Xerox Corporation, provides for Performing Document Image Management Tasks Using an Iconic Image Slaving Embedded Encoded Information. Iconic versions of pages or sections of text are used to organize, in reduced size, a plurality of embedded text objects. Bloomberg further describe general methods of using color and watermarking. Bloomberg, however, discusses watermarking as a way to ensure data integrity, not to provide visual cues as to related family or interface objects.
The patent to Hoppe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,488), assigned to Xerox Corporation, provides for a Method and Apparatus for Concurrent Graphical Visualization of a Database Search and its Search History. A graphical representation of a query to a database enables creation and traversal of the search history. Relationships between objects are noted graphically. The reference, however, appears to be focused on nesting techniques.
The patent to West (U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,440), assigned to Objective Software Technology, provides for a Dynamic Object Visualization and Browsing System. An animated graphical display reflects the status of selected objects and their interrelationships.
The patent to Hahn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,287), assigned to Documagix, Inc., provides for a System for Organizing Document Icons with Suggestions, Folders, Drawers, and Cabinets. Each drawer can be marked with a graphic icon for easier visual identification. The drawer, and associated text can also be colored. Folders can similarly be named, described and keyed with a color. The patent to Corda et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,122), assigned to The United State of America, provides for an Immersive Visual Programming System. During execution of a compiler, the flow of data objects and the interaction among the data objects is visually displayed to the user. Objects may retain some color aspects.
The patent to Caid et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,178), assigned to HNC Software, Inc., provides for a Visualization of Information Using Graphical Representations of Context Vector Based Relationships and Attributes. Caid discloses visualization of textual information by translating context vectors into visual and graphical representations. General teachings are provided to 3D icons with a specific shape, size, color, texture and movement.
Whatever the precise merits, features ad advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention as described in the detailed description that follows; specifically the prior art fails to replicate displayable electronic watermarks within related graphical user interfaces.
The present invention provides an-initial icon which is displayed as a watermark throughout related windows to represent a relationship to a particular application. As a user traverses related windows belonging to the same family, the initial icon, displayed as a watermark, is persistent throughout each of the related windows and is displayed in an area maximizing visibility, e.g. on the outer perimeter of the window workspace to maximize the likelihood of being seen when multiple windows overlap.
In a preferred embodiment data mining application, a plurality of differing xe2x80x9cassociation visualizersxe2x80x9d are developed. An association visualizer defines the visual attributes that will characterize a particular application""s data set. A data set, upon being displayed, will be modified visually depending on which associations visualizer was chosen. To distinguish a window which is related to the original associations visualizer, the present invention provides for a persistent graphical watermark which is displayed within the workspace of the visible window. In addition, the size, frequency of replication, location and coloring will, in some embodiments, vary with window size, location, workspace size, screen size, resolution, etc.